


硬性调教 15

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi
Summary: 完结章
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 5





	硬性调教 15

“就有感觉了？”  
林在范强硬的分开他的双腿，不让他自己用这种方式获得微小的快感。他是独裁的，希望段宜恩所有的快乐，都来源于他。  
段宜恩晃晃脑袋，否认这个事实。他拽出林在范胡乱的手，抓紧在身前。其实他自己手心里全是汗。  
“你觉得她爽吗？”林在范不甘心的继续问。  
段宜恩眉头微撅，张着嘴表情有些呆愣。他鬼使神差的点点头，回头看林在范：“可是我觉得她有点痛苦。”  
林在范摇摇指头，凑近段宜恩迷恋的深嗅了一口：“你在我身下，也会发出这么愉悦的声音。”  
“我没有！”段宜恩反驳，至少他没叫得如此放荡大声。  
“啊啊啊...嗯啊...so big...”音响突然炸开的声音惹得他回头，画面里男人插在女人蜜穴里的肉物，打钻一样，高频率的抽动起来。  
林在范也看上了瘾，满脑子都是自己像片里的男人那样插弄段宜恩前穴的样子：“我也像他这样对你好不好？狠狠地，用力的进入你前面，把你送上高潮，让你下面喷出很多淫水。”  
段宜恩被他在耳边轻喃的话语羞得浑身一颤，但开过荤的身体不免又念起欲仙欲死的纠缠。  
“可我是男人啊....”他做着无谓的挣扎。  
林在范无视他的话，劝慰：“男的又怎样，没人不允许你享受那处所给予的快感，上帝竟然赐予你两套器官，你就有享用他的权利。”  
段宜恩眼里晃动了一下，他是真的好奇影片里的人是否真如他们表情那般，那么爽。  
有一点点想尝试一下，就一点点。  
林在范发觉他情绪上的松动，立即穷追不舍的温柔开导：“宝贝，记住。你是特别的，不是奇怪的。在我面前，别在意他人的眼光，你就做你想做的。什么流言蜚语，有我帮你挡着。”  
这份包容与宠爱，大概是这么多年以来，段宜恩一直在等的。他望着林在范看向他饱含深情的双眸，仿佛周边的声音都被隔绝了，只剩彼此绵延萦绕的呼吸声。  
片里的女人被磨得舒爽的大叫，但林在范却不想再听了，而是轻轻启唇，对段宜恩说：“双倍的快乐，真的不想尝试一下吗？我会弄得你很舒服的。”  
他只想听他的恩恩为他奏一首摇篮曲。  
有一个人可以满足自己所有的幻想，给予自己体验的机会，最重要的是自己信任他。所以，有什么道理不放手尝试一次呢，很多人想要都还没有呢。他也想让林在范快乐，而不是一味地让对方隐忍、将就自己。  
这么一想，曾经觉得耻辱的，似乎都变得不值一提。因为他有林在范，那个拥有天地般胸怀的人，完全接纳了他的不同，甚至不断的向自己诉说喜爱。  
段宜恩转了个身，与林在范面对面的搂住人脖子，羞涩中带着些微紧张：“那你不要笑我，要对我温柔一点。”  
“我怎么舍得。”林在范抑制不住心底的激动与期待，抱人起来的时候，一下没抱动，又跌回沙发上，两人笑作一团。  
“你紧张什么，该紧张的是我吧。”  
林在范不知从何解释，只能继续傻笑。正当他干脆的想就地开干，嘴巴都亲上了，段宜恩却只让他碰一下便推开，义正言辞的说不可以白日宣淫。  
林在范觉得他无敌可爱，抱着人猛香了两口脸蛋，规矩的等晚上美人出浴。  
下午两人将许久未住的房子做了个彻底深度的清扫。段宜恩太爱干净，最后弄下来，不过是除去了这段时间堆积起来的灰尘。  
“在在在——范，你看我找到了什么。”  
林在范被从后面扑到背上的段宜恩吓得够呛，修剪花枝的剪刀差点夹到自己的手。  
“怎么了？”  
“这张照片。没想到掉在床缝里，我还以为丢了，看到才想起来。”段宜恩手舞足蹈的说，让人觉得这照片之后有什么会引发人嫉妒心的故事。  
林在范在好奇与不想知道之间徘徊。但段宜恩没给他思考的机会：“你看和我同框的小男孩，好看吧，可惜这是我和他唯一的合照。他当时帮我抓到了要飞走的气球，我一直想再见他一面，向他道个谢。”  
他说得深情款款，林在范却有些吃味了，心想不就一个气球，有什么好感谢的，他能抓一百个。该死的小鬼，逞什么英雄。  
“我看看。”他拿出一副要审女婿的架势仔细的看起照片，却总是被笑得一脸灿烂的小宜恩吸引，不由得频频回头看趴在自己背上挂着同款微笑的人。  
真是一点没变啊。  
大概这就是他们说的，扛起全世界的感觉吧。甜蜜的重量，带着温暖，弥漫整个胸膛。  
“干嘛总看我，你看他呀！”段宜恩以为他想要索吻，干脆的给了一个，又催人继续看。  
“你找他想要做什么？”林在范不情不愿的瞧了一眼，明白了那股熟悉感从何而来。  
“道谢啊。”  
“就这么简单？”  
“嗯。”段宜恩表情坦荡，“你认识他吗，能不能帮我约一下？”  
林在范咬咬唇，顿然笑开：“这小男孩其实是我。”  
“啊，真的？！”幸福往往来得很突然。  
“你再仔细看看，对比一下。”嫉妒来嫉妒去，结果吃了自己的醋，林在范想想都觉得好笑，但他要面子，打死都不会告诉段宜恩。  
段宜恩拿着照片，又看看面前的人，还命令他再笑几个，确认没错后便开心的抱着不撒手。  
“是你的话就太好了。本来我还很担心第一次见面要说什么好，人肯定会觉得很莫名其妙。”  
“是挺莫名的，哈哈哈。”林在范在记忆里搜索了很久，才隐约的捕捉到一点画面。本就是举手之劳，却不料被对方主人深深地记在了心里。  
他的恩恩到底有多善良啊，连这等小事都一直放在心上。这要是不是自己，他不就要一直惦记着其他人了。  
天哪，想想都不能忍。  
知道真相后的林在范揪心的同时，更庆幸自己当初伸了这个手。他拉住的不仅仅是气球线，更是他和段宜恩之间的感情线。  
新换的床单有一股洗衣液的清香。林在范坐在床尾等段宜恩出来，手指百无聊赖的抓了抓掌心柔软的布料。  
“在范，我洗好了。”葱白细直的一双腿杵在自己面前时，林在范才反应过来。抬头，段宜恩光着脚，只穿了一件盖过私处的白T。  
“干嘛不穿裤子。”对方的头发带着沐浴后的潮湿，有一两滴水顺着发梢落到地上。  
林在范起身去拿吹风机，段宜恩跟在后面小声的说，似乎有些不好意思，显得只有他一人急切，“反正待会儿也要脱...”  
“是，剥虾一样，把你脱光光。”  
被热风一吹，段宜恩全身当真像虾一样，粉嫩可口。林在范顺手撩了两把柔软的发丝，温柔的吻接踵而至。  
段宜恩顺从的张开嘴让他掠夺口中的香甜。浴袍的带子系得很松，被他轻拽一下，便彻底敞开。他迷恋的摸着林在范结实的胸膛，有意无意撩起人一身欲火。  
林在范的手也钻进他衣服里，揉捏细嫩皮肤的腰肢，吻从唇上离开，落到脖颈，吸出一两个红痕，又隔着衣服啃咬对方圆润饱满的乳头。  
“唔...嗯...好痒...”段宜恩搂着他脑袋，手指插进他发间，用力抓揉的时候，不知是想拉开还是想林在范吃得更深。  
“宜恩，你觉不觉得这里变大了...”林在范掀起他的衣服脱掉，下身微硬的阴茎裸露在外，内裤要掉不掉的挂在腿间。  
他搂着段宜恩滚进床铺里，一手把玩着比自己稍小所以显得分外可爱的肉物，一边舔弄他因为爱抚而挺立的乳珠。  
粉嫩嫩的两颗迅速的充血，变得嫣红。像熟透的果实，点缀在白皙的胸口。  
“快说，是不是自己每天偷偷玩了！”林在范骤然收紧手掌往上一撸，段宜恩颤栗着身子，顶端的小孔流出股股粘液。  
“才没有，明明是你天天捏我。”他挥开林在范的手，不让他碰。林在范偏要趁人防备不及，逮着空隙便捏住一边的在指间拼命的揉，然后衔住另一边的猛吸一口，像是要吸出水来。  
段宜恩躬身仰头，觉得羞耻，却又止不住的泛滥情动，像一天搁浅的鱼，在对方身下胡乱的扭。  
林在范看他实在受不了了，才放开被自己唾液浸润得晶莹透亮的乳头，然后悠悠往下吻着人因为紧张而凹陷下去紧绷的肚皮。  
“在...在范...”段宜恩气若悬丝的重重喘息着，林在范探身过去安抚的亲了他一口，便又退下来，抿住乱流泪的龟头，一点点的往下吃。  
含到底的时候，他嗅到来自对方私处飘出来的幽香。内裤深一块浅一块沾染了透明的水渍。  
这具身体，于他来说，真的太美妙了。  
“啊啊啊...不要——”吞吐越来越快，段宜恩双腿乱蹬的熬不住快感，全数射进林在范嘴里。  
林在范将不太浓稠的精液咽下去，同他交换了一个淡淡腥膻味却香甜的吻。段宜恩被亲得晕乎乎的，感觉有人拽下了他最后的遮蔽，不由害羞的并拢双腿，却又被身上的人轻柔的分开。  
触手是温热的肌肤和宽厚的后背，他留恋的摸了又摸，仰头轻哼：“那里是我的第一次，你要轻一点...”  
这么可怜的和自己说是第一次，要自己轻一点的人，是如此的惹人怜爱，林在范摩挲着他的腰身，温柔的应声：“我不会让你疼的。”  
接下来得一切都很水到渠成。  
林在范严格贯彻落实他曾经说的“先摸摸亲亲，再舔舔，最后插进去捅捅”，把段宜恩舒服又害怕得找不着北。  
穴口泛滥出的蜜液被他沾了点到指间，他按压着随着主人呼吸翕张的花穴周边，拇指剐蹭了两下突出来的阴蒂。  
这熟悉又陌生的快感惊得段宜恩往上弹了一下，落下时，还停留在那里的手指，顺势进入了他的身体，抠挖按压着阴道敏感的肉壁。  
“好奇怪...呜...”他慌张的想躲开这灭顶般的愉悦，但林在范却按着他的腰，不让他动弹。手指每在穴道里搅动一下，身体内里就痉挛得一紧，仿佛被打开的水闸，不受控制的喷涌出甘甜的汁液，淋得对方满手都是，还有很多说着抽插的动作滴在了床上，晕开深色淫靡的痕迹。  
“待会儿就会舒服了。”林在范埋头开始舔吻他的私处，舌尖灵活的逗弄肿起的阴蒂，时而咬住轻拽，时而含住一通猛吸。  
段宜恩低低的呜咽着，手放在嘴边含也不是咬也不是。身体里很痒，被抚摸的穴口也很痒，哪里都很挠人，想要被粗暴对待，又担心成为欲望的俘虏。  
林在范用牙齿轻嗑他敏感的地方，又含他两瓣肥厚的阴唇，发觉他里面不似之前绞得那么紧，像是在尝试着享受，便抽出手指，稍微折起对方的身体，开始对花穴集中进攻。  
段宜恩感觉有一条软物试图闯入他的禁忌之地，他紧张的一夹紧，又触电般的松开，让林在范得了机会往更深处舔弄。  
肉壁整个湿滑滑的，还滴滴答答的淌水，他的舌尖只稍舔着里面的软肉打个圈，它们便像是有生命一般，更加激动的包围他，往他舌苔上送上清爽却温热的露水。  
单是被这样弄一下，就爽得快要不行，段宜恩不敢想象对方那根硬热的巨大进入到这里的样子。一定会把穴口完全的撑开，然后拼命地摩擦，给予他无尽的疼痛。  
林在范含着他下面，抬眼望了他一眼，正好与他探究的视线相汇。对方害羞的别开头，他轻笑着又上下来回狠舔了一通。段宜恩感觉到身下传来的震颤，身体羞愤到极点，不小心喷了林在范一脸。  
林在范错愕的直起身，摸了脸放在嘴里尝了尝，像是发现了新大陆，手指轻抚他还抽搐不断地穴口，引导出大量黏滑的液体抹到他腿间：“这就到了？有这么爽吗？”  
段宜恩捂着脸不敢看他，直到对方扶着硬挺的性器不断的触碰顶弄他湿润的穴口，他才反应过来，略有担忧的望着林在范。  
“怎么了？”他俯下身一下下摸着段宜恩的头。  
“不要疼...”像小孩一样和他撒着娇的段宜恩怎能让他不心动。林在范用亲吻安抚着他，直至他进入状态，才一点点的将龟头挤进去，再是粗长的柱身。  
穴口撕裂开的感觉让段宜恩瞬间惊醒，难受的用力锤林在范的胸膛肩膀：“骗子！好疼...呜呜...你快出去...”  
都做到这一步了，谁拔出去谁不是男人。林在范敞开怀抱接纳段宜恩各种拳打脚踢，心一狠，将露在外面的最后半截顶了进去。  
段宜恩的阴道比一般女性过于窄小，但好在深度差不多，不然也不可能吞得下他的大家伙。  
搂着疼得不住发抖的人儿抚摸亲吻，待他稍微适应放松，林在范便缓慢的抽动起来。而段宜恩渐渐感受到的不仅仅是疼痛，还有迅速堆积起来覆盖过痛感的快意。  
“嗯啊啊...慢点...在、在范...”段宜恩双眼迷离的望着他，手在空中无助的挥舞，一下揪住身下凌乱的床单，一下又攀住他的臂膀，指尖轻划过他的胸肌停留在腰腹调皮的打圈。  
林在范被他无意识的动作挑拨得难以自持，幅度加大的大刀阔斧起来，顶撞得人身体不住的往上走，又被他凶猛的拉回来，一顿猛操。  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒、舒服...”段宜恩被插得说话都断断续续，夹杂了无数的呻吟与喘息。  
“刚刚谁说难受的？”  
“我...”他难耐的皱起眉头。林在范不停歇的一巴掌落在他雪白的臀部，质问：“是不是小骗子！”  
“是、我是小骗子...”段宜恩被打得一疼，微仰起头张着嘴，边说羞耻的话，脑袋边晃。他急促的喘息着，腰腹抖动得厉害，“不...不要...好快...啊——”  
花穴又一次失守的迎来高潮，弥弥漫漫的往外冒水，将林在范怒涨的通红性器弄得同样湿漉漉的，泛起情色的水光。  
“看，都被你弄脏了，全是你喷出来的水。”林在范把东西拔出来给他看，又很快的重新插进人身体，感受到里面穴肉的蠕动，又开始用言语羞他，“有感觉吗，它又开始吸我了。”  
被填满的充实感很快掩盖不值一提的空虚，林在范本不打算让第一次的人尝试这个过于深度的姿势，但最终还是抵不过小恶魔的怂恿，将人搂抱起来，坐在自己大腿上。  
阴茎进到前所未有的深处，段宜恩免不着又开始喊难受，但林在范却被他乱扭着的身体弄得舒服至极。  
小穴有节奏的含着他的巨物一咬一合，他难以忍受的抱紧浑然不知自己有多诱人的人，奋力的向上顶弄他阴道里每一处软肉。段宜恩被他撞得娇喘连连，身子一颠一颠的，像枝头摇曳的花朵。  
“两次了，宜恩，我射到里面好不好？”  
林在范在数他高潮的次数。段宜恩难堪的捂着嘴摇头，祈求他：“不行...不可以...”  
“那宜恩夹紧一点，我射到你后面。”说罢，他手指伸到后面抠挖起对方后面那个小洞。  
肛口很快在他的按揉下软化，习惯了异物入侵的部位很快分泌出肠液，沾粘在他指尖。他配合着前面的节奏插进一根手指，在里面肆意的翻搅。  
段宜恩想他快点射出来，便用力的收紧了两处甬道。林在范爽得倒吸一口气，忍着射精的冲动粗喘着准备拔出来时，却被穴口留恋的含住吮了一口龟头，浇得一个激灵。  
阴茎受不住这莫大的刺激，狠狠地跳动几下，在花穴稍浅的位置留下一股浓稠的白浊。他没办法再去思考段宜恩这样会不会痛，急切的挤进人后面，就着前面淌出来的花蜜迅猛的抽插了几个来回，然后松开精关射了个痛快。  
段宜恩酸软着身体倒在他身上，觉得下面湿黏黏的不舒服。林在范搂着他躺下来，微微分开他的腿摸了把他的下体。  
身旁的人不免又微微抖了一下。  
黏腻的银丝在指尖粘合又断开，他举着手放在段宜恩面前：“宝贝你看。”说着在对方的注视下，将手指的上的东西舔干净。  
有点膻，大概是他不小心留下的精液混在了里面。  
“不准亲我，脏死了！”段宜恩推他脑袋。  
“自己的东西你还嫌弃，刚刚都亲了你不知道多少遍。”林在范和他闹，偏要用尝过蜜液的嘴去吻他。  
“刚刚是刚刚！”段宜恩力气没他大，最后还是被他强迫着试了一口对方口中描述的“甜”。  
哪里甜，难吃得要死。  
闹过后，林在范满足的抱着段宜恩，在他耳边轻声呢喃：“宝贝，恭喜你，你都做到了。”  
段宜恩光着身子转个身，把腿搭在林在范腰上。因为过大的动作，他前后两个小穴都争先恐后的淌出白色的浊液。  
林在范半硬的阴茎靠着他的，经不住诱惑的又把手伸进对方小穴里摸索。加上阴蒂被来回揉动按压，段宜恩挺挺腰，又泄出股股蜜液。  
他快要迷恋上这处的快感了。  
“好了，不要摸了。你明知道我经不住。”  
林在范笑笑，最后按了下他阴道里的敏感点，然后爽快的抽手。  
段宜恩惊得，直接给了他一脚。  
这场面看着温情有趣，但结合起段宜恩身下流得到处都是的白浊，就变得怪异且色情了。  
可是谁又在意呢。

FIN.


End file.
